


Winter Morn

by Jetainia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Lazy winter mornings are the best, though autumn ones come as a close second.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 1





	Winter Morn

Jaskier squinted open her eyes when the winter sun shone directly into them and rolled over to shove her face into Yennefer’s shoulder with a groan. It was far too early and cold to wake up and leave the warm cosiness of bed. Yennefer tightened her grip on Jaskier briefly but otherwise showed no other sign of waking up.

Lazy mornings in the winter were the best kind of mornings. Though lazy days in autumn were close seconds. So were lazy mornings in general, Jaskier pondered to herself as she curled into Yennefer under the blankets and let her eyes drift closed again now that the sun wasn’t shining directly into them.

They didn’t get many lazy mornings, though the amount had increased since Jaskier had gotten over her initial terror of Yennefer and focused more on the beautiful part of her first impression of the witch. Yennefer wasn’t tied to the Path as Geralt was, nor was she on borrowed time when staying in villages which culminated in lazy mornings. No leaving before they could be kicked out, no moving onto the next contract so that Geralt could afford to care for Roach and his armour and weapons.

Jaskier loved travelling with Geralt, but she now much preferred cuddling with Yennefer over trudging through the dawn in an effort to get to the next contract quickly. Yennefer shifted as the sun that had been shining in Jaskier’s eyes now aimed at hers and went to roll out of bed to avoid the beams of light. Jaskier made a disapproving noise and circled Yennefer like an octopus, stopping her from moving as Jaskier determinedly kept her eyes shut and tried to find sleep again.

Yennefer sighed and ran her fingers through Jaskier’s hair as she gave up the idea of getting out of bed. Jaskier settled more comfortably and enjoyed Yennefer’s gentle petting. She’d been allowing her hair to grow longer recently, no longer wanting to keep it short for convenience’s sake on the road and enjoying Yennefer playing with it far too much to cut it anyway.

The blanket had fallen off them when Jaskier had stopped Yennefer from moving and she shivered slightly in the cold morning air. Yennefer whispered something in Elder and the blanket moved back up to cover the both of them without Yennefer having to move and dislodge Jaskier. Jaskier sighed in delight and slipped into a content doze. She loved magic. And Yennefer. And Yennefer’s magic.


End file.
